


Kindred Spirits

by ZNEW (newnikki88)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday Party, Casual Sex, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Light BDSM, Party, Trans, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnikki88/pseuds/ZNEW
Summary: Lizzy, an international exchange student finds herself in an unexpected encounter at her friend's birthday.
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

“Happy birthday, by the way,” I said to Jack, pouring myself another rum and coke.

“Thanks, Lizzy,” Jack replied, flashing me a big smile, his perfect white teeth shimmering in the low light. “Hope you’ve been enjoying yourself.” He took a swig of his drink and brushed a lock of his dark hair away from his face.

“Does it matter? It’s your birthday,” I smiled after I realized I’d been biting my lower lip.

“Awe come on! I want my friends to have fun.” He gestured to the room of classmates and other graduate students packed into his tiny flat, talking, laughing, and drinking. “They seem to be having a good time.”

“You know me. I’m not great with crowds.”

“Come on!” He winked. “You know most of these people. I even invited a few others from outside our programme to join.” 

That damned British accent. “Don’t worry about me, Jack. I’m perfectly happy having a laid-back, chill time.”

He mocked a frown. “Don’t be like that. We’ll get you laid by the time we graduate.”

I chuckled, “I appreciate the concern, but shouldn’t you be the one we’re focused on tonight? It’s your birthday, right?”

“Please! I get it all the time. Now just the other day--”

“No, thanks,” I cut him off. “I don’t need a play-by-play of my friend’s romantic exploits.”

“Your loss.”

“I’m sure.”

He topped off his glass. “Well, if you’ll excuse me then. I have quite a few guests to attend to.” He winked and made his way into the crowd. I stood back, not wanting to wade into the sea of graduate students. I knew the ones in our programme, and some were partners of a few. That said, most of us were single and all too happy to capitalize on extending our university party days into the last years of formal education before joining the workforce. I had hoped to do the same, but I’d never been the outgoing type of girl. Instead, I usually just spent my time with roughly five or so friends I knew well. Fortunately or unfortunately, most of them were far more extroverted than I was.

Sipping my rum and coke, I looked down the hall and noticed a girl with a sharp pixie cut. Her dark hair was in stark contrast to her pale skin and blue eyes. I caught myself staring. Jack was right: I needed to get laid. I’d been too horny for too long, first thinking about him and then random girls. Taking a sip, I looked away. Maybe I should just do my old trick of finding some of my other friends and interjecting into their conversations with people I don’t know. My introverted way of breaking the ice. Tried and true. I just had to be laid back for the night, and maybe tomorrow I could install some dating apps again. That could work. I hadn’t dated since coming to the UK after all. Perhaps my American charms would appeal to some girls and guys here better than they did back home.

I realized I was staring at the girl again when her eyes looked back towards me and she grinned. Fuck. I smiled back and then looked back to my drink. Yeah, definitely time to leave the drink area, find someone else I knew. I began walking in the opposite direction of the girl. The last thing I wanted was for her to think I was a creep.

Spotting Dee down the hall, I muttered a few “excuse me”s, pushing past people in the packed hallway. I reached her to find her locked in conversation with a guy who was well above six feet...or rather, over 182cm (getting used to the conversion thing). She was closer to five feet or 153cm. Give or take.

“Wow, really?” She said to the man who was wearing a plaid shirt. His beard was, well, scruffy in a sexy lumberjack kinda way, and he also had a pleasant smile.

“Seriously. So this fucker has the nerve to say that to my face,” he continued his story with a rich Scottish accent. I liked Dee a lot, but since her breakup last year she’d been flirting with every available giant man she could find. Hey, if it made her happy, good for her.

I tried to follow their conversation but was lost and began idly looking down the hall I had come from. The short-haired girl was now near the drinks and also gave me a look. Oh my God. At this point I was sure she must really think me a creep. I excused myself and made my way to the toilet at the far end of the hall. Dee and the tall man were so wrapped up in their conversation anyway that they probably didn’t even notice me.

Of course, there was a queue for the toilet. A Latin American ex-pat stood there sipping his beer, turning to me with a smile. “Hello there.”

I almost responded with a Star Wars meme but thought better than exposing my inner nerd and responded with a simple “hi” and a grin. He was wearing a nice jacket and a crisp, striped shirt, a well-trimmed brown beard across his face. I realized once again how painfully horny I was as I bit my lip again. “I’m Lizzy,” I tacked on awkwardly at the end of the hi.

“Roberto. How’s your evening going?”

“Alright, I just wish Jack’s place was a bit bigger.”

“Ah yes, such is life here I’m afraid. That’s why these brits line outside of pubs in the freezing cold.”

“Tell me about it. They’re madmen.”

He laughed; it was a pleasant laugh and I bit my lip again. Fuck, stop it. “How do you know Jack?”

“Oh, my boyfriend is in your programme.”

Damn, boyfriend. “Oh, nice, who is he?” I tried not to betray the disappointment in my voice.

“Steven, do you know him?”

“Oh yeah! I don’t know him well, but Steven’s great.” Another American like me, but from the East Coast. We should hang out more, I thought to myself.

“Yeah, I’d say so.” He smiled.

“How long have you been together?”

“Oh, you know, just a few months. We met here at King’s, after all. What programme are you in?”

“Clinical, same as Jack.”

“Cool! So that’s how you know him!” He said, raising his glass. “Cheers to that.”

“Cheers,” I said, raising mine and taking a drink before I realized how badly I needed to pee again. Thankfully as he said that the girl who had been in the toilet left, shuffling past.

“Well, if you’ll excuse me, pretty lady. I’ll speak to you later.” Roberto winked and ducked into the bathroom. I moved close to the door to turn around and look at the party, only to see the short-haired girl behind me. I’m sure my face became bright red as I smiled.

“Hi,” I said like an idiot.

“Hey.” She smiled. 

I could only stand there awkwardly for a minute until I couldn’t take it and broke the silence. “How do you know Jack?”

“Oh, he’s my cousin. My name’s Trish, by the way.” She was British, judging by her accent, from London.

“Lizzy.”

“That’s a pretty name.”

“So is yours.” Why I say stupid things like that, I’ll never know.

“I saw you looking at me.”

Wow, really? I didn’t expect someone to actually call me out. “Was I? I mean, it’s pretty crowded here.”

She laughed; it reminded me of bells chiming. “You’re cute, and how you bite your lip is extra cute.”

Fuck, I was doing it again. I was about to stammer something as Roberto opened the door with a smile. “All yours, Lizzy.” He smiled at Trish and moved past us into the party.

“If you’ll excuse me, then...” My voice trailed off as I stepped into the bathroom, but as I closed the door, she put a hand on it. Not with so much force that I couldn’t close it if I wanted, but enough to stop me momentarily.

“Sorry, Lizzy, mind if I do my makeup while you use it? My mascara is getting in my eye like crazy here.” She winked. Her mascara looked fine.

I was about to protest, but something intense in her eyes made me ease up on the door a bit. Then I realized I’d be peeing in front of her and turned bright red. “I-I don’t know,” I stammered.

“Please? I’d really appreciate it. Look, you could have been done already!” She grinned, and my hold on the door leased.

“Ok, just please don’t look.”

“Promise.” She said, and I let her slip into the bathroom with me.As I sat down on the toilet I heard the click of the door lock, and she walked over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. “You know Lizzy, Jack has mentioned you a few times.”

What?! How, why? “Oh yeah?” I said, my mind racing. I was nervous, and it took a moment before I was able to pee which only made it worse.

“Yeah. He said you’re quite fun to be around.”

That was good. “Oh, that’s nice of him,” I said, embarrassed while I sat there peeing, keeping an eye on her eyes so as to ensure she wasn’t looking. Surely I hid it well.

“I know you’re trans too, don’t worry, it doesn’t bother me.”

What the fuck, Jack? I’d have to talk to him later about outing people. “It’s not his to tell.”

“Oh, he knows, if it were up to me I’d punish him, but it’s not my place as his cousin.” There was something strange in her voice, I noted.

“Well, it’s private,” I said, wiping up and pulling my ripped jeans back on. “I mean, it’s mine to tell but not for him to tell others.”

She turned around at this, leaning against the sink, blue eyes staring into mine. “Oh, Lizzy, I think he said it because I was interested in you.”

Wait what? “Sorry?” I said, sure that my jaw was now agape.

“You’re cute in your pictures, cuter in real life.”

“Did he put you up to this?” I asked as she took a couple of steps forward, her eyes still staring deep into mine.

“Of course not. I saw you in his pictures online and asked him.”

I didn’t know what to do as she approached, and I found myself against the wall of the bathroom, her arm against past me. It was rare to find a girl taller than I was, though her heels helped. “You know, I’m tempted to guess you think I’m cute as well.”

“I don’t know if cute is the word I’d use,” I stammered.

“No? What would you say then?” She leaned in close.

“Beautiful.”

“I can work with that,” she said, sliding into a slow kiss across my lips. I kissed back, pushing against her and she responded in kind. Her tongue pushed forcefully but not too hard against my lips. Opening them, I let her in and our tongues interlocked, sliding over each other as she pressed deeper.Now her whole body was against mine.

Her hands reached down to my wrists, pinning me against the wall softly at first but slowly increasing in strength as I let her move me as she wanted. All I could think of was the feeling of her against me. I was embarrassed to notice my arousal. She obviously felt it against her as her lips parted from mine.

Scared at first, I bit my lip with a frown. She smiled. “It’s ok. It’s cute, though I’ve never been with a trans girl before. Tell me if I make you feel uncomfortable, ok?”

I nodded and looked away only for a moment before she flipped me around and pinned me against the wall with one hand, reaching down my pants to grab it while the other groped my breast. A moan escaped my lips as she pressed against me; her breath was on my neck as she murmured into my ear. “You like me touching your clit like this?”

She began stroking it, and all I could do was mumble an “mhmm” and nod. Her other hand massaged my breast, lightly caressing the nipple and sending shivers down my spine. “Fuck,” I whispered.

“Good,” she said as she lightly bit my neck. “I have a feeling that you’d like something a bit harder, though.” Her hand moved away, and suddenly it was pulling down my pants. I felt exposed but didn’t care until suddenly there was a sting of pain as she slapped me across my ass. “You’re quite the little slut, doing it in the bathroom with all these people outside, huh?” She whispered. “Let me know if you want me to stop.”

She spanked me again, harder this time. I tried not to moan. “You really do like this, huh?” She tickled the tip of my genitals, and I nodded before she spanked me even harder this time. A small cross between a moan and a yelp escaped my lips.

“Careful. I’m sure there’s a line outside by now, they’ll hear us.”

I bit my lower lip, trying to keep from moaning as she slapped me again and again. With her other hand, she stroked me with an increasing intensity. Finally, when I was just about to cum, I began to moan louder and she stopped, letting go and leaving me panting as I sank to the floor. She backed away.

Looking up at her, she was reapplying her lipstick and smiling down at me. “You really are quite the slut, aren’t you. Jack wasn’t kidding when he said you needed to get some.”

My lust overshadowed my frustration with Jack. “Yes,” I murmured.

“Hmmm,” she mused and lifted her skirt, revealing a lace thong which she slid down with her other hand. I could tell she was wet. “Then prove it to me.”

I inched forward, putting my face between her legs and kissing the inner sides of her thighs before softly moving between her inner lips. My tongue was finding her clit. I slowly began moving it around while with one hand I reached up inside of her to find her G-spot. It was her turn to let out a slow moan as she leaned back against the counter.

“You know what you’re doing, slut,” she purred, still sounding in control despite the clear indication of pleasure in her voice. “Just like that.”

I continued to suck in a rhythmic pattern, with slight alterations only when she pushed against my head, slowly building in intensity. I could feel her thighs begin to tighten, and as she tensed with a gasp, I could feel her squirt into my mouth. Continuing the motions with my tongue until I was sure she was done, I eased off. Still on my knees, I looked up into her face, and she reached down with one hand to place it softly on my wet cheek.

“That’s a good girl.” She smiled.

“Good,” I could only manage with what I was sure was a goofy smile.

“Now, pull up your trousers. We should let others use the toilet.”

I looked down at myself, still aroused and uncertain, and she clicked her tongue. “I’ll have to fix that later.”

“But...” I began to protest, but she put a finger to my lips. She took a small piece of paper from her purse and handed it to me.

“Do what you’re told and call me later. For now, you wait.”

I nodded, pulling on my pants and trying to cover up any sign of it; thankfully I was already starting to come out of it, and it was soft enough to fit into my pants.

She smiled again, and I felt another pang of excitement. “Good things come to good girls who wait. Now calm down, and I’ll tell anyone outside you’re still finishing up.” She unlocked the door and slipped out with a final smile.

I looked at myself in the mirror: I was a mess. Glancing down at the paper in my hand, I knew it wouldn’t be long before I gave her what she wanted again.


	2. Chapter 2

I palmed the note with her number back and forth, no longer able to focus on the party. Even though I didn’t actively try to look for her she seemed to have left. Jack was gone too, and it was his party!

“Motherfucker,” I murmured. I loved the guy but he was a wildcard. Knowing him, he’d already gone off to some club with some of the guys. Even Dee was nowhere to be seen. Eventually I decided I’d head back to my dorm. Wasn’t much point in sticking around after what had happened.

My dorm was close by, and in just a few silent minutes I was back home and throwing off my clothes, brushing my teeth, and getting in bed. I was tired yet my mind was racing. I couldn’t get Trish out of my head. I had avoided dating, and while I had friends I had never felt truly close to anyone. Keeping people at a distance was safe, and my friends always seemed to have someone else who was their “best friend” or confidant. The girls or guys I had dated had always been intense, only to drift away as we drew closer.

I shook my head. I wanted to be close to someone but I had long ago resigned myself to the fact that that wouldn’t happen. Better to focus on my career and have fun along the way. Trish could be fun though...if she was willing to do something like that. I reached over to my phone and added her number. I almost sent her a text but decided against it. It was nearly 2AM at this point. Tomorrow or the next day, didn’t people say at least three days? Ugh, playing games was the worst. I put the phone away, turned on some ambient noise, and went to sleep.

I didn’t make it past lunch the next day. Suffering from a slight hangover I sent her a text: Hey. Stupid. I should have said more.

Hey there ;), she sent back.

Well that was something. It was fun last night. I’m not looking for anything serious or anything but…

Same. If you want to come over and have a drink tonight I’m ok with that though.

I’m actually kinda hung over. Just eating some eggs and drinking tons of water.

Jack does throw a good party huh? How about I make you my world famous hangover remedy?

You are pushy huh?

Too much?

No, it’s ok. I had fun… never done something like that.

There’s a first for everything.

True. Sure, I’ll swing by, when where?

She followed up with her address and some X’s and O’s, insisting any time was ok. I groggily washed my face and put on some makeup while deciding between three or four different outfits. It was casual but it was still nice to make a statement. Finally deciding, I slipped into a simple red skater dress and headed her way.

Trish lived in the area Jack lovingly—or not so lovingly—called rich c*%#s; okay maybe for American readers I won’t repeat what he said, but it was nice and expensive. Frankly, that could be said about half of London these days. I rang the bell outside of her building and heard a “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me,” I said, heart beating a million miles an hour already.

“Come on in!” Trish said excitedly and the door buzzed open.

She had an elevator to her flat and upon finding the door number I hesitated, feeling like my heart would jump out of my chest. Finally I knocked. One, two, three. Okay that was good, should I add a rat-tap-tap? No, don’t be silly. Why was I overthinking something so casual? Ugh, I hated my brain.

“Hey!” Trish said, opening the door with a smile. She was wearing a long, flowing kimono with a black shirt and leggings. Somehow even in athleisure she looked like a model. “Come on in.” Pushing the door open a bit more, I entered and observed her flat. Half expecting some lavish state-of-the-art modern flat, I instead found an eclectic mix of art and furniture that looked like it was from the flea market, or perhaps a plethora of different countries. Trish must have followed my gaze as she commented, “Ah yes, my family travels a lot.”

“Gotcha,” I replied, “It’s cool, quite a collection.”

“They each have a story.” She shrugged and closed the door. “Come with me, I’ll get you that hangover remedy.” Walking ahead of me, Trish moved down past her drawing room and into a kitchen that overlooked the street below.

“Fancy,” I observed.

“Thanks, it’s my goal to impress all my subs,” she said offhandedly as she began mixing a shake with a questionable color.

“Sorry?”

“Subs?” She turned on the blender. I would have followed up but the sound prevented that, so I patiently waited, sitting down on a bar stool with a half smile on my face. What had I gotten myself into?

Finishing the blend, she poured it out into a fancy looking glass. “Here you go! I think it’s quite good.” She pushed it across the bar towards me.

Smelled like…vegetables and eggs. “What is this?”

“Just try it.”

Tentatively taking a sip I expected to gag, but instead it had an odd chocolatey flavor. It was...actually good. Looking up at her in shock, she laughed.

“Surprised?”

“A bit.”

“What can I say? World famous.”

“No kidding.” I took another sip. “So what did you mean by subs?”

“Oh, that. I guess you’re vanilla then, huh?”

“Vanilla?”

“I mean like you’re not into BDSM stuff? Or haven’t tried it?”

“You mean like Fifty--”

“I’m gonna stop you there,” she interrupted me. “Don’t compare it to a pervy book about an abusive relationship. That’s not BDSM.”

“Pervy?” I laughed.

“Ok, well maybe, but otherwise no. It’s trust,” she started, reaching out and taking my hand, “Control, and power, among other things.”

“I’m not so sure…” I said, my heart beating faster again. Was I really into this?

“Want to try it?”

“Perhaps. Let me finish this drink first?” I smiled. It was actually starting to clear up my headache, though the arousal could also have been contributing.

“Sure.” She winked and began to wash the dishes.

“So what do you do?” I asked.

“Well, often includes bondage.”

“No, I mean for work.”

“Oh!” Trish laughed. “Investment banking.”

“Oh, nice.”

“Sure.” She finished up the dishes and I tried to make small talk, but she seemed somewhat cagey about it. Eventually my drink was empty and my head was clearer.

“So? Want to see?”

“Don’t tell me.”

“Well a playroom is somewhat accurate.”

“Ok, this I have to see.”

She took my hand again and led me to a side room off from her drawing room. It was probably intended to be a bedroom but had a large, round bed with rings on the side of it. Other…equipment of various types dotted the room.

“Oh my,” I wondered as she led me inside.

“What do you think?”

“It’s something else.”

“So what if I told you to take your clothes off right now.” There was an intensity in her expression now.

I paused for a moment while my heart started beating faster. “Alright.” I began to strip off my dress and peel down my tights, getting to my underwear and standing before her fully naked.

Trish smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. “Knees.”

I slowly knelt, unsure of what was to follow. She walked over to a closet and took some things out, returning with some soft rope, a blindfold, and a collar. Then, kneeling in front of me, she looked into my eyes. “If you want me to stop at any point I will. You just have to say the word ‘stardust.’ Ok?”

“Ok.”

“Will you submit?”

“Yes,” I murmured softly, biting my lip as she slipped the collar around my neck. It was just a collar, and I’ve worn chokers before, but this... I felt my eyes grow wider, my heart now beating a million miles an hour.

Trish stepped her way around me and only said: “Hands.” I offered them back and she began to tie them in some kind of knot with the rope, an intricate one if the time it took was any indication. Finally she took the blindfold and placed it over my eyes with a smile. “Now that’s better, isn’t it?” I suddenly felt her pull my hair back and her lips against mine. She kissed me intensely for a moment before pulling away. “Not too greedy now.”

Leaving me without contact, I could only hear her walking around on the carpeted floor. I suddenly felt a light thwack on my exposed butt with what felt like a switch or riding crop. I let out an involuntary cry before breaking into a laugh.

“Ah, she likes it after all,” Trish mused before hitting me again.

I cried out again but it was still soft. My nerves began to escalate into overdrive and I could feel everything much more intensely than I had before. She began escalating too. One hit after another, soon they started to sting more and more but what I should have thought was painful only excited me. I was scared to be hit again but it also ignited my nerves so much that I couldn’t stop screaming, and soon enough I was gasping, no longer able to stay up even on my knees.

“So, how was that?” Trish asked softly in my ear before biting down.

“Good,” I gasped shakily.

She hummed her approval. “Very good... Now come with me.” I felt her take the leash attached to the collar before she led me to the bed in the center of the room. She sat me down carefully before she gently placed her hand on my shoulder and guided me to lay down.

“I promised I’d help you come if I saw you again, and I always keep my word.” She set me on the bed, and keeping me tied she spread my legs and began to slowly massage my genitals up and down. Her tongue touched my nipple and I began to moan. She laughed at me. “You’re such a little slut, huh? You like it when I touch you here so much, after taking such a beating too.” Her massage increased in intensity as I moaned louder.

Soon I felt her fingers rub down towards my butt, wet with lube. She slipped one, then two inside of me, spreading the lube all around, while her other hand continued its methodical work. I twitched and groaned until she pulled out and stopped. I fidgeted on the sheets in worried anticipation as I felt her moving on the bed, and then I heard her say, “Open your mouth and breathe slowly.” When I obediently obeyed I felt her wet pussy brush against my mouth. “You didn’t think that I’d let you get off that easily?” Trish teased with a smile in her voice as she slowly began rubbing herself against my face. My tongue lapped back and forth and I gasped when I felt her slowly move a dripping wet dildo into my ass, but when I groaned her free hand slapped the side of my hip. “Focus now.” 

I managed an “uh huh” as I began to work my tongue up and down across her clit. She rocked herself over my face faster and faster, moving the dildo faster in accompaniment while her other hand continued to stroke me. Trish began to cry out as she leaned forward over my body, her legs gripping my head while she spasmed, gasping. She paused only long enough to come down before she restarted her rhythm and finally brought me to climax on top of myself.

I laughed, then began panting and shivering as she eased off, carefully pulling the dildo out. I could feel her untying my arms, eventually moving to sit next to me on the bed to put my head in her lap.

“You’re such a good little girl,” she whispered as she stroked my hair. I began to move to take the blindfold off, but her hand swatted mine away. “Did I say you could take it off?”

“No.”

“Then you don’t.”

“Ok,” I said submissively. What had happened to me?

She stroked my hair and hummed for what seemed like an hour. I didn’t want it to stop, but eventually she told me to wait. When she returned she began to wash me down with a warm towel, and finally she slid the blindfold off. Only the collar remained.

“How was that?” Trish asked with a wink.

“Weird.”

She half scowled. “Good weird, I hope.”

“Definitely,” I admitted, laughing at myself.

She smiled at this and took my hand, gesturing to a robe she had brought out for me to wear. “Stay for tea?”

“Sure,” I laughed. This was new, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like it.


	3. Chapter 3

I touched the collar around my neck, shooting a sidelong glance in her mirror while dressed otherwise only in my underwear and her robe. I looked… good. It felt nice. She smiled and I hoped she hadn’t noticed my look.

“You like it?”

She had. “I mean... as I said, this is all new to me.”

Taking a sip of her tea, Trish observed me for a moment. “I realize this isn’t for everyone. Most people think it’s quite extreme.”

“Do they?” I said. “I thought BDSM was more acceptable nowadays.”

“I mean somewhat, but it’s not something I’d want my family or coworkers knowing about.”

“Does Jack know?”

“Yes in fact. He’s an exception.”

I nodded, not sure what to say before changing the subject as she didn’t seem like she wanted to elaborate how or why her cousin knew about this. “Soooooo you mentioned you had subs? Or other subs?”

“Ah.” She put her tea down. “Yes, I’ve had a few play partners and subs. Right now nothing serious. It’s not like I’ve fully collared someone.”

I touched the collar puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“Like in vanilla terms in a committed relationship with them. Just wearing a play collar is one thing.”

“Oh I see.”

Trish smiled. “You really are interested in this aren’t you?”

Now I was sure I was blushing. “Maybe. I mean it’s all new to me, it wasn’t unpleasant, just different.”

“Before we do more, I just want to confirm you’re ok with it?” Her amusement vanished and her expression became serious.

“Yes… I’m ok, as long as you're not going to permanently injure me or like, I don’t know, cut me with knives or something.”

“Noted. I’m not into that either but some people are. It’s good to know your boundaries in advance.”

I took a sip of my tea. “I think otherwise it’s ok. I’m willing to try it, it’s not like I’m in a relationship either…” My voice trailed off. “Or anything really. It would be nice to have some fun here and there.”

She smiled softly. “Good. In that case you’re more than welcome to keep coming over when you have the free time.”

This time there was no doubt I was blushing and looked away, right into the mirror, which only embarrassed me more as I could see I was biting my lip again. “Thanks.” I managed.

“I’ll order us some lunch. You need to eat after something like that, and besides if you want to stay for more you’re going to need even more energy.”

Blinking I looked at her. “More? Today?”

“Yes. Unless you don’t want to. Though in the future I won’t ask. If you really mean no the use the safe word.”

“No, I mean yes, it’s ok.” I rubbed my butt. “I’m pretty sore but-“

Trish interrupted me by grabbing my hair and pulling my neck backwards. She slapped me across the face before slowly leaning down to kiss me. I was just glad I had set the tea down or it would have spilled in my shock. When she finally stopped kissing me I expected her to let go of my hair but instead she pulled it back more and I let out an involuntary cry of pain. “No complaining slut. When you’re here you’re mine.”

With a final tug she let go and sat back down in her chair next to me. Picking up her phone and dialing in one smooth motion, I heard her order some food for delivery. I couldn't make out the words, as I had to catch my breath and my head was spinning. I saw her hang up the phone and without any hesitation she looked back to me. “I think your furniture rights are revoked. Sit on the floor.” She said pointing at the wooden floor at her feet. I was unsure how to respond but wordlessly moved to her feet, sitting on the floor looking up at her as she smiled, clearly pleased. Reaching forward she pulled the robe off a bit on one side. “Take it off.”

I nodded and pulled her robe off, letting it fall onto the floor and exposing my breasts.

“So small, but so perfect.” She said, reaching a hand over and cupping one of them before twisting the nipple, hard. I gasped. “What do you say?”

“Thank you?” I said as more of a question, unsure how she wished me to respond.

“From now on you address me as ‘mistress’. Yes mistress will do, or thank you mistress.”

“Thank you mistress,” I said. She let go of her hold on my nipple.

“What a good girl.” Trish said, patting my head. “Now massage my feet.” She offered up her foot and I took it and began to massage as best I knew how. My brain hadn’t fully caught up to what was going on until that point. I felt ridiculous and unsure of what to do, yet I liked it somehow, it was as if I didn’t have to think about anything but what she told me to do just to do it.

We sat there for some time before there was a knock at the door and she stood up to take the delivery food. Keeping the door mostly closed, I heard her thank the delivery man. She looked at me still seated on the floor. I sat and wondered. Was this a normal thing? Should I have gotten it for her? Should I stay here on the floor? Without a command I suddenly felt lost. This wasn’t like me, but I definitely didn’t not like it.

“Come.” She said with a smile and walked back to the kitchen.

She laid out trays of chinese food. She looked at me sitting on a stool and cocked an eyebrow. I realized immediately what I had done wrong and got off. She smiled a little sad smile. “I’m going to have to train you right huh?”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry mistress.” She said, clicking her tongue and setting down the chopsticks before walking over to a chair in the corner of the room and sitting down and patting her leg. “Here.”

“Yes mistress.” I said, a sinking feeling in my chest. Why did I feel this way? I let her guide me and laid across her lap with my butt upwards with only my panties on. She pulled them down, fully exposing me.

“I’ll go easy on you this time as you’re in training, but not next time. Ok?” She said.

“Yes mistress.” I echoed again and felt her hand slap me hard across my already raw butt. I let out a scream and bit my lip.

“Please. You’ve already had worse than this you little slut.” She said. Softening her slaps before bringing her hand down again, hard. My raw skin burned. I screamed again. She brought her hand down once more, even harder this time. I kept screaming as she struck me again and again, I hadn’t thought to count for whatever reason but I lost track as all I could think of was how much it stung and hurt my mouth. I wanted to bite down on something as my eyes teared up slightly when she finally stopped.

“There, there,” she tenderly rubbed my butt before pulling up my panties again. “Will you be good now?”

“Yes mistress.” I said, weakly, but suddenly I didn’t want to move away. I wanted to hold her legs and not let go. “Pp you go.” She said, and I was forced to relinquish my grip as she looped her finger into the metal loop on my collar and led me to sit down next to her counter. She placed the food into separate plates and put mine in front of me. Along with a pair of chopsticks. I was secretly relieved I didn’t have to eat like an animal though part of me wondered what that would be like. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. What had happened to me? I was certain that just a day ago I wouldn’t have thought of something like that.

“Eat,” she said kindly and pushed my plate forward towards me with her foot.

“Yes mistress,” I responded. It felt automatic now. I began to eat as she sat next to me on the stool and ate as well.

We ate in silence this time and finally she offered me some water which I chugged too quickly. When I was done she took my plate and put it in the sink.

“Mistress?” 

“Yes?”

“May I umm, use the toilet?” This was a strange question but the right one to do.

She smiled again. “I knew you’d learn quickly. Go, right down the hall.”

“Thank you mistress.” I said and moved towards the bathroom.

I peed as quickly as I could. The bathroom was decorated much like the rest of the house. The smell of scented candles or incense filled my nostrils as I sat there. I wondered if she had prepared for me today or this was all adlib. Did it matter? I was shaking in anticipation for what was to come next. Glancing at myself in the mirror I touched the collar again. Was this me? Was this who I really am? I wasn’t sure but I did know that I didn’t want to keep her waiting. I washed up and returned to find her sitting on the stool, holding a leash which she clipped to my collar.

“Good girl.” She reached another hand and placed a blindfold she was holding over my eyes. “Now, come with me.” I followed the tug of the leash as she led me to another room. I guessed by the smell of more scented candles and the feel of the carpet under my feet was her playroom. “Hold out your hands.”

I did as I was told with a “Yes mistress” thrown in. It almost was second nature to me at this point.

Soft leather handcuffs restrained my hands before she took them and buckled them to my collar. “Hmm yes like this,” She said, “This way.” She gave me a firm push. My brain panicked for only a moment until I was met with the soft bed we had been on before.

Her laugh was clearly at the expense of whatever shocked face I must have made. “You are quite the sub aren’t you,” she said, as I felt something hard and flat flick against my nipples.

“Thank you mistress.” I whispered.

“You’re welcome slut.” She said and the riding crop she was holding lightly struck my nipples again. I let out a surprised squeal before biting my lip. I tried using my arms to cover them, only to be hindered by the handcuffs latched to my neck. Trish laughed again. “Your little subby moans are so cute. Give me more.”

She hit my nipples again, harder this time and I twitched in pain. “Yes mistress.”

“Oh what a good little slut. You can thank me for it and everything.” She struck them again, this time actually hard and I screamed at the pain. She laughed again and hit me more slowly increasing the strength but always enough just to sting while not striking them so hard as to dull the blow. It was agonizing, I tried to cover my chest and she laughed at my squirming. “Are you trying to get me to stop? No. I don’t think so.”

She stuck hard at my hands this time and I screamed again, I could feel tears welling up under the blindfold. No longer was I analyzing my own thoughts, this was just hurt and I was completely helpless at her mercy.

Slowly she reduced the intensity of her blows and gave me a few soft strikes before moving to my thighs with some light taps. I gasped at the momentary reprieve. Before she stuck hard on my inner thighs and I screamed even louder this time.

“Give me those moans, I love them.” She said and kept hitting in a steady rhythm as I screamed louder and louder until I felt like I must be bleeding. I felt like I was at my limit when she once again slowed her pace. Finally it stopped and I was left gasping for air.

“You’re quite good at this.” Trish’s voice broke through my gasps, and even with your screaming you keep biting your lip like the slut I know you are. Look at you, you’re even excited by this. I felt her hands brush gently against my raw thighs and caress my genitals. I was indeed excited by this. What did that mean? I couldn’t think about it, as she slowly stroked it, laying kisses down on my stinging thighs and moving up my body to my thrashed breasts.

My breathing grew faster and faster as she worked her hand while licking my nipples. I moaned this time, the pain of before building into excitement and pleasure at her touch, I wanted more of it, I wanted to feel her body against mine. She must have been able to tell as she momentarily stopped massaging me and unclipped the handcuffs.

“Roll on your stomach.” She said and I immediately did as I was told and she clipped them to each other behind my back. Her hands softly pulled me off the bed so that only my chest remained on it but I was crouched over it. “Such a good girl.” Pulling down my panties again, she rubbed her body against me from behind. I responded in kind pushing up against her. The feeling of my bare back rub against her robes. “You really do like this. Huh slut?”

“Yes mistress.” I tried to whisper but the words were hard to form and I wasn’t even sure that I said them when I felt her lubed fingers rub against my ass.

“That’s a good girl.” She whispered into my ear, biting down on it, hard. I screamed and while she bit down I felt another dildo slide into me filling me up from behind as her body moved with it. The strapon she wore was larger than the dildo she had used this morning but as my butt had been warmed up, it went in easily. I rubbed back up against her as I could feel her deep inside of me. The buzz of a vibrator she must have been using for herself harmoniously mixed with my moans as she rhythmically pushed against me.

“Thank you mistress.” I said between gasps, pushing up against her, moving my hips in time with her and twisting them back and forth. The slight movements were driving me crazy as the warmth of her and her dick filling me made me push back harder and deeper.

“She likes it so much.” She said in my ear, hands grabbing my boobs for a moment to play with my nipples as I cried and she increased her speed. Her dick pushed against my prostate and I screamed louder and pushed against her. Feeling her deep inside me I screamed, and plunged my face into the bed as I pressed against her as hard as I could. I could feel my genitals twitch and spasm as I felt the orgasm spread across my body. I twitched again and drops of cum flecked across the bed below me. Trish moaned sultrily, clearly reaching her own climax. Though her’s was far more controlled and restrained than my own.

Feeling embarrassed I waited as she slowly pulled the strapon out before removing the blindfold and turning me to lay once again in her lap. “That was nice wasn’t it?” She asked softly. Stroking my hair.

Tears were still dripping down my cheeks as I responded. “Yes mistress.” And she was right. It was nice. This, for better or worse, was my life now.


End file.
